Compétition
by Ilunae
Summary: Kacchan avait toujours eu un très fort esprit de compétition.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Kacchan avait toujours eu un très fort esprit de compétition. Tout petit déjà, il faisait tout pour être le meilleur de leur groupe. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faitsai tout pour l'obtenir.

Il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne travaillait pas. Kacchan s'était beaucoup entraîné pour maîtriser son alter.

Il avait toujours voulu devenir un héro et, il avait tout fait pour réaliser son rêve. C'était ce qui avait attiré Izuku vers lui. Cette détermination le fascinait. Il avait toujours voulu devenir comme lui.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait continué de le suivre malgré son sale caractère. Kacchan avait eu tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir. Il l'avait donc observé et, avait pris des notes sur lui. Il avait même un cahier juste sur son ami d'enfance.

Une fois entré à Yuei, Izuku avait commencé à s'inspirer de son attitude. Cela l'aidait à avancer et, à foncer dans les combats. Il avait aussi copié ses mouvements à plusieurs reprises.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette école, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Izuku avait un alter et, il apprenait à le maîtriser. Sa relation avec Kacchan s'était beaucoup améliorée. Il s'étaient parlés et, ils avaient réussi à se comprendre.

Ils étaient devenus de vrais rivaux depuis. Kacchan cherchait toujours la compétition avec lui. Une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui. Cela allait très bien à Izuku.

Entendre son ami le défier, l'aidait à se motiver.

"C'est moi qui deviendra le numéro un et qui surpassera All Might !"

"Alors, je deviendrais plus fort que toi !"

Kacchan l'aidait aussi à s'entraîner. Cela avait été une bonne chose de lui parler de One for all, en fin de compte. Il pouvait lui raconter de ses problème avec son alter. Kacchan lui donnait toujours de bons conseils.

Son ami d'enfance n'était pas compétitif que pour ce qui concernait l'entraînement, cependant. Tout pouvait tourner à la compétition avec lui. Une fois, il s'était lancé dans un concours de gâteaux avec Satou. Son gâteau avait été délicieux, d'ailleurs. Cela n'avait pas surpris Izuku. Kacchan pouvait tout faire.

Pour ce soir-là, ils avaient eu le droit de sortir pour le festival. Pour l'occasion, Monsieur Aizawa leur avait donné l'autorisation d'emmener Eri avec eux. Il leur avait fait promettre de ne pas la ramener tard.

Bien sûr, cela avait très vite tourné à la compétition avec Kacchan. Cela avait commencé au stand où ils pouvaient essayer de capturer des poissons rouges. Ils avaient d'abord laissé Eri essayer d'en attraper un toute seule mais, elle n'avait pas réussi.

Izuku avait donc tenté d'en avoir un pour elle mais, il avait échoué, lui aussi. Katsuki renifla.

"Les choses changent pas, Deku !"

Kacchan n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Izuku n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de jeux. Kacchan l'avait toujours été plus que lui. C'était Kacchan qui gagnait tous les prix. Cela ne l'avait pas rendu triste, cependant. Son ami d'enfance avait partagé les prix avec lui.

"Kacchan !"

"Laisse-moi faire ! Tu vas voir la licorne, je vais te capturer le plus beau poisson du bassin !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kacchan avait capturé quatre poissons rouges.

"Voilà, la licorne !"

"Waaah ! Merci Kacchan-san !"

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au stand de tir.

"Aller Deku, on va voir qui fait le meilleur score !"

"Euh... Je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée !"

"Tch... Tu te dégonfles ?"

"Non, c'est pas ça !"

Kacchan l'ignora et, regarda autour de lui. Il leva son bras droit pour l'agiter.

"Hé ! Double-face ! Viens par ici !"

Izuku vit Todoroki qui était avec avec Sero venir vers eux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bakugou ?"

"On va voir qui est le meilleur tireur entre toi et, moi !"

"Euh... D'accord !"

Izuku lança un regard à Sero.

"Désolé pour ça !"

"C'est pas grave ! On sait tous comment est Bakugou !"

La compétition entre Kacchan et Todoroki commença donc. Kacchan toucha la cible dans le mille. Ce fut aussi le cas de leur camarade.

"Hé ! La licorne ! Viens choisir ce que tu veux !"

Eri donna le petit sac qui contenait les poissons à Izuku avant d'aller rejoindre Kacchan au stand. Elle choisit une peluche de lapin et, une autre d'un tigre.

Kacchan n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester sur un match nul. Il finit par défier Todoroki sur tous les stands du festival. Izuku et Sero se contentèrent de les regarder tout en les encourageant.

Au moins, Eri était contente de tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. C'était le plus important.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
